Scarlet Moon Old
by Valzain
Summary: Harry had lost Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny. He cannot deal with life any longer, and just when he is about to give up, there is suddenly a new hope on the horizon. The Ritual of the Dea Luna finds your Soul Mate... LVHP, Abandoned for rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own J.K. Rowling… I'm joking and if you didn't know that then I suggest that you go to the Dollar Store and buy yourself a sense of humor; I hear that they're quite cheap these days ya know?

Chapter 1: Ritual of the Dea Luna

Thousands of years ago, even before Hogwarts was founded, there was a battle fought that changed the way all magiks were viewed. This battle had included no armies; just two wizards of old. But they were not just fighting for themselves. They were representatives for their chosen deities; one was a warrior from the God of the Sun, and the other came at the heed of the Goddess of the Moon.

Each fought spectacularly, but only could win. The man that had fought for the Moon Goddess died. And, thus, the Sun God won. Light magic became dominant, and the Dark was viewed as a type of taboo.

These days, the divide between the Magiks has widened; the hate delving even deeper. The Goddess of the Moon mourns three times every thousand years, for the one who had fought for her had been her Soul Mate. As such, the Moon cries scarlet; it cries when its Goddess cries and the tears are of scarlet in representation of the blood of Aaron's blood that was spilt. Aaron was the name of the Goddess' lover.

The Scarlet Moon can only be viewed when the Goddess mourns, and only on the grounds of which Aaron's blood was spilt. The grounds of the killing were built on top of by the Four Founders. The Scarlet Moon can only be sighted on Hogwarts' ground.

Nights, where the Scarlet Moon is in the darkened sky, are sacred. The Moon will boost the power of Dark Magiks, and rituals. One of the most famous rituals, but least used, is the Ritual of the Dea Luna… The ritual of the Moon Goddess.

The Ritual of the Dea Luna is a most extreme Magik, as it extracts you from one place to transport you somewhere completely different. It is life threatening when done improperly, but can find a person's Soul Mate. Out of all the Alternate Universes, different times, and realities; the Moon Goddess herself had found her own Soul Mate with the use of this ritual. Aaron had been precious to her.

When done properly, this Magik will not only locate your Soul Mate, but also take you to the general area of which that particular person is.

The Four Founders had chosen these grounds just for the purpose of enhanced Magik for those that they had wished to teach…

Harry stopped reading and looked up, through the fringe of his hair and over his glasses, at the two men who had insisted on him reading a passage in Hogwarts, A History.

"You're trying to get me to find someone else…" The young man started dangerously, but the two, much older, men were seemingly unaffected by his unspoken threat.

"Harry… Ginny is dead and yes you could have prevented her death" "Now Aberforth…" the painting started, but 'Aberforth' continued to talk over him. "But you didn't, and you can't. You have moped around for almost six years, and allow me to tell you that you're not only hurting yourself when you cut yourself off from the world. And I think that while it is great that you have found sanctuary in reading your brains out, it does not solve all of your problems! You must learn how to balance out your life, or you will never really live, and that ritual will help you with this." The old man finished and picked up a wine glass, which was filled generously with an amber liquid, and took a sip while the paint frowned at him disapprovingly.

Harry stared down at his hands, eyes wide in both shame and shock. "I am sorry, it is obvious, now, that I have caused you and others much unwarranted grief." The man stated, still staring at his hands.

The painting sighed morosely and replied "I apologize for my brother's blatant disregard toward your feelings, Harry, for it was uncalled for… I must confess, however, that he is right." He finished off in a delicate tone; as if he was dealing with a ticking bomb.

Harry looked up at the two, his face now an emotionless mask, and said "I understand."

And then Harry suddenly gave a small smile and said "And this ritual… It seems difficult, how long do I have?"

The painting smiled in relief, and Aberforth smirked "See Dumbledore? Sometimes being all pink and fuzzy doesn't help."

"Well Harry," Dumbledore started while ignoring his brother "It is difficult, but it shouldn't be impossible, and I do believe that you will appreciate the challenge…?" He asked.

Harry grinned with excitement, and nodded "Of course! And I have been practicing with runes and rites lately so I do believe I will be able to accomplish it, and I have refined all my other skills as well." He stated proudly.

"Good! Because your going to need those 'refined skills' to be able to perform the ritual soon." Aberforth retorted; smirk still evident on his time touched features.

Harry narrowed his eyes "How exactly soon is 'soon'?" he asked.

"Well, since it's just about impossible to really completely predict the occurrence of the Scarlet Moon, we can only tell you that it will need to be done on a Wednesday this month." Dumbledore said unabashedly.

Harry was confused "Why a Wednesday? And why didn't you tell me this before now?!" Getting angrier by the end of his sentence.

Dumbledore smiled benignly "Wednesday's Latin title means 'Day of the Moon' for a reason, Harry."

Aberforth snorted.

"Alright… I'll do it." Harry said, while picking up a worn book that Aberforth handed him, and walked out of the circular office with both a flourish and a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days afterwards found Harry pouring over the book, memorizing it all; down to the very letters. And as first Wednesday of December came around, he was ready and waiting out in the snow for the Scarlet Moon.

However, he was disappointed as the moon remained as it ever was; still luminous, but also only the uniform white as any other night.

So he waited another week, going over the ritual in his mind over and over. The anticipation grew as the next Wednesday came about. This time it was not snowing as he stood outside looking up at the moon, wistfully. But it wasn't there.

By now Harry was frustrated and took it out on others; relapsing as his hope began to die. He was so ready to be able to meet someone that was born just for him… Or maybe it was the other way around?

Regardless, Harry was impatient for the Scarlet Moon to appear, because only with the help of it can he be able to have the boost he needed in order to complete the ritual.

But he did not have to wait much longer, for as the third Wednesday rolled around he found himself staring in awe at the beauty of the Scarlet Moon.

He also couldn't help but commiserate with the Moon Goddess, as he felt the sadness radiate from the very air.

But he could not waste anymore time, so he started laying out candles in a symmetrical circle, mirroring the moon's shape itself.

He began to chant out the rites while using his wand to carefully write the runes for 'love' 'space' 'time' 'wish' 'stars' and 'moon' which ,when completed, he jabbed his wand at making the ancient symbols float to their proper places.

Cutting himself on the palm of each of his hands he finished off the rites, and as the last syllable past his lips the candles suddenly lit by them selves.

His last coherent thought as he found his vision blotching up was how the candles' flames matched the beautiful scarlet of the moon itself.

AN: O.K. that was pretty good, I think. Just to clear something up: Ginny had died after the 'Final Battle'. You will learn more as the story progresses but I cannot reveal too much or I will ruin the plot. So be patient… And…

YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!!! Now! I even accept anomonous reviews, so you don't have an excuse. Sticks tongue out


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Just this banana and a twenty dollar bill that I got for winning a bet… You don't want to know.

Chapter 2: Wait… I'm Gay?!

"Hello, Harry…"

And said man's eyes shot open only to see… nothing. Literally, there was nothing in sight and Harry felt as if he was hyperventilating.

"Whose there?" he asked hesitated, while his eyes looked up down and to the sides.

"Calm down or you'll give yourself a heart attack… And the ritual won't work if you're dead." Replied the voice, and Harry winced as the power in the woman's voice started to give him a headache.

"Alright, I'll try not to be surprised that there isn't a ceiling, sky, walls, or any thing even resembling a floor; which is really weird because I'm standing up." Harry retorted agitatedly; whoever he was talking with may be extremely powerful, but that didn't mean that he would let her push him around.

"Now don't go getting your boxers in a bunch; I am here to help." She said, and Harry couldn't help but notice that she had an extremely beautiful voice.

"How? And where am I" The man asked as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening to him.

"Well, we don't have much time so listen carefully… You will be going to an Alternate Universe, it will be exactly when you left, but at the same time everything will be different. DO NOT USE YOUR NAME! I want you to use the name 'Aaron', and you can pick your own last name. Oh, and because I like you, I'm going to help you out… You will not appear on Hogwarts' grounds, for that would put you under stressful situations and questions. Your mate is not ready to meet you, until you accept who he is-"

"WHAT?! HE?! I'm _not_ gay!" Harry interrupted as he started to hyperventilate again.

"Yes… You are. So shut up, and what did I tell you about dying?" the woman said angrily

Harry took a deep, calming, breath and motioned for her to continue.

"Finally, now as I was saying… Until you are ready to accept _him _you have to wear this pendent, which will mask the scent of your magic from him… Understand?"

"Oh, yes, especially the part where _I'm _the submissive!!" Harry shouted angrily, as he recalled reading about only the Dominants are allowed to track their Submissives.

The woman chuckled "Yes… I _am_ actually looking forward to seeing how he woos you."

Harry crossed his arms and pouted "'Wooing' my ass…" But he was cut off as the woman started talking very quickly, and frantically.

"Harry! Remember not to use your name, use 'Aaron'. Don't tell anyone where you came from until you are successfully with your mate, but you can tell the more curious ones that you are looking for your Soul Mate. Good bye… For now…" Her voice started to fade and then the intimidating presence was gone.

Harry suddenly felt very light headed and he collapsed… again.

When Harry came to, he looked around, disorientated.

'What am I doing here?' he thought as he looked at the empty fields, and sat up.

When he felt something slide off his chest he looked down and spotted a silver pendent of a crescent moon, and on the bottom tip was a small ruby in the shape of a tear drop.

Harry picked it up, and, as he saw it in the moon light, it glinted and strange symbols appeared engraved in the silver.

'Ah… The runes for disguise, luck, and… Memory?' suddenly Harry gasped and clutched his hair as the memory of his 'dream' came speeding back.

'_Don't use your name… Aaron… use… mate… always wear the pendent…' _Getting a memory back was surprisingly painful, Harry realized.

And then it was over… He straightened up and put the pendent in his pocket.

'Alright... Alternate Universe huh? I need to work myself into society as Aaron… Nox… Yes, my name is now Aaron Nox. But before that I need to see what is different here… heh… I like books…" He thought, giddily, as he turned in a circle to apparate to the National Wizards' Library.

AN: Alright… Whoever took my tongue better give it back NOW (Read previous AN, and my first review)!!!! Everybody else… review! You still don't have any excuse, so just do it!

OH! And 'nox' means 'dark' in Latin. Interesting choice for a Gryffindor, eh?

My chapters will be relatively short, but as long as I get at least 2 reviews each day then I'll update each day… Well as long as nothing happens like my computer crashing or me getting sick or something like that.

REVIEW, and stay safe 'cause I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet Moon

"Next!" Screeched an old witch in the front of the room while opening the door for a suspicious looking man to pass through.

Once the annoying woman had, once again, disappeared through the door, Harry (soon to be Aaron) started to bang his head his head against the wall behind him. 'Why do I have to be 314th in line?!' He thought to himself 'And why is it nearly impossible to get that woman's screeching out of my ears?' he continued as the thumping noise started to pick up its' pace.

'Good thing that there are only ten left before me…'

Harry took a deep breath and started to rehearse his 'Life Story' in his head.

'My name is Aaron Nox, and I will turn twenty-three in July. I used to live in Peru, where my whole family was killed by those rampaging dragons that had escaped Romania, and I had come here to Britain in order to start anew. My OWLs were not too impressive- he would hand his results to the 'Head of Inner Relations and Travel' (1)-, but I had scored even higher on my NEWTs- hand those to the HIR (2). I have also taken courses on teaching and am hoping to start an actual teaching career, but as an understudy. Do you, maybe, know someone who could help me with that?

Harry thought it was short, but perfect… There was truth mixed in with lies, which made the lies even more believable. And the whole thing with his family would make people less inclined to ask questions about them. Also, he would hint at wanting to work at Hogwarts.

Harry had researched the history of this Britain (as well as Peru, just in case there were questions) and had gathered enough information (reading, asking questions… eavesdropping on Death Eaters… the usual) to deduce that Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, and was slowly taking charge. In fact, from what Harry had learned, many people haven't even noticed that Voldemort was so close to completely changing their lives.

Earlier that month, Harry had just happened (cough cough) to over hear a group of vampires talking about the laws that the 'Dark Lord' was changing in order to weaken the bonds between the magical folk in Britain.

Harry had read over the laws and saw that they were, indeed, changed. But they were only minor changes (and could have been changed to or, and so on) It really is amazing how changing just one little word can change the entire meaning of a sentence… Voldemort was trying to destroy the foundation of the Wizarding World so that he will have an easier time with rebuilding it.

Harry had also deduced that it was only a matter of time before an actual war was going to break out.

And he couldn't do a thing about it, but he could help defend children. Harry didn't have any doubt that Voldemort would stage his war on the grounds of Hogwarts, so he wanted to be there to make sure that the death toll would stay to a minimum.

'And what better place to do that Hogwarts?' He thought

Back in his world, Harry had become an Auror, and he was one of the youngest to pass the qualification test. But he had also taught, part time, at Hogwarts. He had the experience, and it really couldn't be that different… Right?

"Hey there cutie… Where are you from?" the voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Looking up, Harry saw a beautiful woman with dark aristocratic features.

Harry smiled charmingly "My name is Aaron Nox." He said, not wanting to give the woman any reason to call him 'cutie'.

Someone snorted, drawing Harry's attention, and making him freak out (internally) while showing no emotion on his face.

"Well now, Bella, I don't believe that he appreciates the 'cutie' comment!" Lucius Malfoy said, tauntingly.

'Wait… Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange?!... Why is she so hot, and- oh! I guess she never went to Azkaban… Pity…'he thought as he smiled charmingly again.

Bellatrix had a red tinge on her cheeks as she looked at 'Aaron'. Harry mentally winced as he saw it(3).

'Well, that's okay, right Aaron?" she said while simpering.

'Oh Jesus… please help me!' he thought pleadingly as he responded.

"I do prefer for people to call me by my name." he said while Bellatrix nodded, agreeing.

"I don't believe you answered her question." Lucius said pleasantly.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement," Peru"

"Interesting…" The man continued to stare at him, then "Well, Aaron Nox, we shall meet again." With that Lucius turned on his heel and walked away.

Bellatrix winked at him as she said "Bye, Aaron!"

She left as well.

Harry sighed in relief, but tensed as he remembered the fleeting look of triumph in Lucius' eyes, right before he left.

'What the he had that been about?' he thought, suspicious of the blonde man's intentions.

"Next!!" came the dreaded screech, and Harry winced as he got up, stretched, and started walking towards the door.

------------------Two weeks and a lot of signatures later-------------------

Harry was walking up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. 'It's just as I remembered it…' he thought as he stared at the castle through the incoming gate.

It was snowing, and the man's shoulders, and head, were heavy with the extra weight. But the pure white of the snow blended in with his skin and brought out a beautiful contrast with his long (currently tied back in a loose ponytail) hair. His face was overfilled with the bitter-sweet happiness of seeing his home that was not really his home, while his luminous green eyes peeked out from behind his damp hair to see ahead.

He took three more steps and pulled out his wand out.

Harry brought his wand up to meet the gate, and taped it with his wand. After a second, the gate swung open and Harry stepped through; immediately heading for the castle.

------------------Almost twenty minutes later- Headmaster's office---------------

"Well, Mr. Nox, I must admit that your NEWTs are impressive!" The old man praised as he continued to scour the pile of documents.

"Did you say you wanted to be an understudy? Well… I don't see why not. Your not quite old enough for an actual teaching profession, and this way a teacher will be able to make sure you don't make any mistakes." Dumbledore smiled up at the young man.

Harry nodded, and smiled in return. But he was not fooled; the only reason he got the job was because someone will always be watching him.

'He doesn't trust me.' He thought sadly as he agreed to decide 'the finer details' tomorrow as it was late (11:37 pm). He followed McGonagall down the circular stairs and to his new rooms.

------------------Just a minute or two later--------------------

Harry was following just a step behind his old teacher. 'Voldemort really is winning in this world. The signs are every where, especially on McGonagall's face…' he thought grimly as he remembered having to reign in his horror at the sight of a thick, slightly pink, scar spreading from her right eyebrow to the left side of her jaw; just barely missing her thin lips.

'That bastard (AN: excuse me), Voldemort is the reason for this… he _will_ pay.' Harry vowed as he said 'good night' to the Head Deputy, and turned to inspect his new rooms.

AN: Well… I'm really sorry that I was gone for so long! It's just that I left all my stuff for this FanFic at school… and yeah, I'm not going to school during Christmas Break, even if I'm only there to pick up some papers!

Yeah, I actually had this chapter done the day school let out for Christmas Break; I forgot it.

Sorry!

(1): Same results as in the books

(2): Advanced Transfiguration-E

Potions-E

Advanced Charms-O

Arithmancy (Course A)-A

Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts-O

Auror Pre-Qualification-O

(3): The red tinge on Bella's cheeks... She has a little crush on Harrikins, and he knows it. Thus his disgust.

But yeah, anyway, please review everyone! Because I feel really special when you do!

Speaking of reviews! I already have eleven, but none are them are Flames! Whoot!!!!!

Bye! Oh and a hint! The more reviews, the more I want to write for you all!

-Valzain-


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet Moon

Harry looked around his new rooms as the door behind him swung shut.

'Not bad!' he thought as he saw the small, but comfortable, living room. He looked to his left and found a door that opened to a slightly smaller room which had walls that were lined with vacant bookshelves.

The young man walked in and smiled 'I can build up my own personal library!' he thought. (His rooms in the other world didn't have this room) 'At least this is one good change' he continued happily as he turned around and drifted back into the living room.

The young man spotted the large portrait that marked the entrance to his bedroom and walked over.

"Hello! What is your name?" Harry asked pleasantly.

The portrait tilted his head "Well, you are the first who actually asked!" he said, impressed. "My name is Neal Roth; I used to be a Professor here as well."

Harry nodded "It is really is wonderful to meet you Neal. And I'm Aaron Nox. But… Where is my bedroom?" he feigned naivety, as he knew that it was sort of tradition for the new teachers to figure it out. (Dumbledore decided that he needed a chuckle or two).

The portrait grinned "I am guarding it! This is a kind of protection, just in case someone besides the Headmaster decides to try and invade your privacy. And before I let you in, you need to come up with a password; you'll tell the Headmaster what you picked in the morning."

Harry nodded and thought 'Password… what should it be? Um... Caelum! Perfect!'

The man looked up "I would like my password to be caelum, Neal."

Neal stared at him for a second and then grinned "Ah! Caelum means 'sky', am I correct?

Harry nodded "Yes."

Neal nodded again, as he swung open "Good night, Aaron."

"Night!" and he stepped through, the door once again swinging shut behind him.

It was a simple, but beautiful, room. There was a king sized bed with a night stand made of white oak. Harry grinned as he saw that all of the wooden furniture was made of white oak (Harry likes his white oak).

Harry took out his wand as he decided to personalize his room.

------------------------ (Fifteen minutes later) --------------------

Harry looked around the room; the bedspread was now a dark green and the walls were gold. 'I don't care if it's a Slytherin color… I like green' he thought defensively.

The night stand had a candle holder so Harry transfigured a handful of the roses that were in his room (Harry really has no idea why they were there) into a candle that was the same bloody red that the flowers were.

Harry sighed; the room was bare but he couldn't do much about, because he had decided to leave his things back in his world 'It would have been bad if his possessions were one of a kind here, and then suddenly were in the possession of himself.' Was his thought.

The only thing that Harry felt safe to bring was his wand. 'I'm going to have to buy this world's wand as well…' he mussed.

The man headed for the bathroom and couldn't help but smile.

The bathroom was a large as one of the classrooms, and the with the walls painted gold it seemed even bigger. The counter, sink, shower, toilet, and tub were made of marble; which was veined with tendrils of black and gold.

'Nice! I didn't know Hogwarts was this… well… nice!' Harry puzzled over that fact, but could only assume that the school had a very wealthy benefactor in this world.

Harry looked at the tub and shower 'Do I want to take some down time in the tub, or take a quick shower?' he asked himself.

He decided to take a quick shower as it was really getting late. (11:05 p.m)

The man turned the shower's water on 'hot' and started to strip.

----------------------- After the shower--- seventeen minutes------------------------------

Harry walked out of the bathroom, only a towel hung on his waist.

Harry suddenly froze as he saw a young, blonde man with his back to him.

'Holy fucking God! Draco Malfoy is in my room, and I'm naked… So much for the protection of privacy!!!' he thought as he carefully cleared his throat.

The blonde turned around, and Harry got a good view of a handsome face and a crisp, expensive cloak.

And currently, that handsome face had lecherous eyes of which were inspecting his chest; paying especial attention to a drop of water that raced down to disappear under the towel.

'What is up with this world?! Everyone's checking me out!' Harry thought with slight hysteria.

"Hello, I am correct in assuming that you are Aaron Nox?" Malfoy said, while not taking his eyes off his body (Much to Harry's chagrin.)

Harry fought with the, almost, overwhelming want to cover himself; knowing Malfoy he would probably take advantage of that.

The ebony haired man nodded cautiously "Yes, and who are you and have you never heard of 'personal privacy'?" he said, in a rude tone.

The blonde's eyes snapped up to meet his in a warning "My name is Draco Malfoy, and actually I have heard of personal privacy. But of course, I don't understand why someone would hide their… assets…" he said suggestively as his gaze flickered down to Harry's towel.

Harry scowled at the blonde "Why are you here?"

Malfoy shrugged, and smiled charmingly "Just wanted to meet my fellow understudy."

That didn't totally surprise Harry (Of course Voldemort would put a spy or two in Hogwarts)

"Really now? Well I don't see why you couldn't have waited until morning… or at least until I was dressed…" the last part was mumbled as he started to head for his closet.

-------------------- After Harry got dressed (much to Draco's disappointment) -----------------------

"Well? What do you really want?" Harry asked in a 'no nonsense!' type of tone.

Malfoy gave Harry an innocent look "I don't know what you're talking about."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes "C'mon Malfoy, if you really were here to just 'meet the new understudy' you would have left by now."

Malfoy looked at him, then grinned

"Listen Aaron, I know that you're pretty smart for a half-blood so I'm going to give you some advice. The light is losing, don't be foolish and try to dig them up from their graves, or you will find yourself joining them!"

Harry stared at Malfoy 'Shit! They must really be close if they feel safe revealing that they are with Voldemort.'

"I'm not here for the light, Malfoy. I know that they have next to no hope… I'm here to help smooth the… transition, if you will."

The two were staring intently at each other, and then Malfoy smirked "Ah! You want to help the ickle kiddies!"

Harry stayed silent and Malfoy chuckled "Don't get too comfortable! If you are worth shit you won't be here for the… what was it that you said? Ah yes, 'transition'."

Harry smiled "If you doubt my abilities… I'll prove them to you." He challenged

Malfoy raised his eyebrow in interest "Hm… Yes, next week in fact! And don't worry; I won't hurt you too much."

Malfoy left, and Harry sighed 'It seems that I won't be able to hide my abilities… Well… this sucks'

AN: Alright, I'm going to help you all read in between the lines! When Draco showed up in Harry's room he had wanted to do some recruiting. So yeah, really all Draco wants is to know what level (basically how powerful) our little Harrykins is on.

Please Review!

-Valzain


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _Sigh…_ I would own Harry Potter if J.k. Rowling would just give him to me! I've been pestering her about it, but she keeps telling me no… I'm going to cry… I'm serious…

Chapter 5: Revelations

Harry sighed and mentally kicked himself 'I'm an idiot! Why didn't I see that Draco was here to assess my skills? He's a recruiter in this world, not a spy!'

Harry shook his head and decided to get prepared for sleep.

The ebony haired man raised his hand and started to run his fingers through his wet hair while sending a controlled amount of magic to his hand.

Just a minute later the man's hair was dry, and was inspecting something in his hand.

It was a ball of water the size of an orange. Harry lifted up his other hand and began to make a pulling movement with it.

Staring intently at the water he continued to coax it into various shapes; starting from the basic square or triangle to intricate patterns and runes.

Finally Harry put it back into a sphere and sighed exhaustedly 'I need to practice more… I'm already tired and I feel terrible' he thought.

Harry decided to do one more thing, he returned to staring at the sphere that was floating an inch above his palm and instead of letting out a steady stream of his magic, he let jump up to his palm and strike the water.

The man sighed in both exhaustion and bliss as he pressed the sphere to his throbbing temple. 'At least I can still freeze it without using too much energy he thought as he stumbled to the bed.

Laying down he waited for the cold to ease his headache and then took his magic back out so that the ice immediately turned back to the liquid that it was before.

He sat up and walked to the bathroom pouring the water into the sink and watched it run down the drain; paying attention to the way it swirl around the drain as it steadily disappeared.

Then he returned to the bedroom and walked to his closet.

Going in he saw that he needed to go shopping for cloths as well for he only had two pairs of plain black robes and a pair of gray sweat pants.

Taking the sweat pants off the hanger, he removed the robes he put on when Draco had been _visiting_ and changed into them.

Harry put the, recently vacated, robes onto the hanger (they were still clean) that used to be in use by the aforementioned sweat pants.

The man was now incredibly tired; so he walked out of his closet, not even bothering to close it's door, and stumbled towards the bed.

He pulled the heavy blanket to the foot of the bed as he opted to use sheet underneath instead. (It was summer, and a thick blanket would just be eccentric… and hot)

Lifting up the blood red sheet, he slipped under and started to relax.

Suddenly, the man slammed his fist against the _extremely_ comfortable mattress 'Damn it! I forgot to turn off the light!' (AN: I do that all of the time… It really sucks)

As his temper broke his, exhausted, self control, and the light bulb overhead shattered 'Opps… I broke it… Wait… Light bulb? I thought that muggle technology couldn't work at Hogwarts…? Or, perhaps, that only applies _outside _of Hogwarts, and that it works just fine in Hogwarts! Or, could it be, that the light bulb was not running on electricity, but magic?!'

Harry had to shake himself, and promise his inner student that he would ask Dumbledore tomorrow, in order to put his thoughts to rest.

The man laid there and started to doze as the moonlight fell upon the lower half of his face and stretched across his chest; turning his head to look out the window gave him a good view of the moon.

As he drifted off, he didn't notice how the moon flashed scarlet.

--------------------------Dream---------------------------

'_there is someone talking…' Harry thought, blissfully._

_Suddenly a, seemingly ancient, pain attacked the young man 'M-my-y sca-ar! It hasn't be-en active since me a-nd Voldemort-' He screamed in pain and only a small part of his consciousness registered that the voice was getting both louder and clearer._

"_What… I… tell you… Hogwar… soon… mine… contact… raco… tell… im… soon and… leave… old fool… me…"_

But then Harry's eyes flew open and his hands darted up to clutch his forhead; blood seeping out from between his fingers.

The man let out a pained moan as he struggled with the sheet; as it had, somehow, cacooned his body.

'How?' he thought desperately as he felt the pain in his scar start to rescind.

'Why is the connection reestablishing itself?'

AN: Alright! Not much happens in this chapter, but it is all important! Oh! And Harry usually practices wand-less magic before he goes to sleep, but he hasn't been lately so he is really rusty.

There was one reviewer that said that I should put in more detail… So I did! I hope you all approve of this!

Another reviewer said that my plot and writing had been going down the drain since chapter 1… And I couldn't agree more! You see, I don't have much time and so I have started to write my story during my Guided Studies class; unfortunately, people keep interrupting me and breaking my concertration… Thus the lack of thought in the previous chapters. Hopefully that reviewer thinks that this chapter was an improvement.

Please review!

-Valzain


End file.
